In the Business of Misery
by nuttier-than-an-almond
Summary: Walker is approached by Spectra who has an idea on how to make his prison even worse for the prisoners. But how good does it end up for Walker? ONE SHOT. SpectraxWalker Rated M for a reason


**NOT FOR CHILDREN! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE UNDER 18! **

**So this is my first really explicit mature piece. And the longest one shot I have ever written. And I don't think I will ever do it again. This piece took 2 days to write and I am burned out now that it's done. I hope all you perverts fell that it's worth it when you get to the end. I tried my hardest to keep everyone in character but it's not easy to do. So forgive me if anyone is slightly OOC**

Another day, another prisoner. Everyday was the same for Walker. Yeah, he loved his work. He REALLY loved his work! But every now and again he found himself wishing some thing new would happen. He wanted a change in his daily routine just to add a little spice to his otherwise repetitive afterlife.

The warden of the ghost prison strolled the cell blocks, glaring at the inmates as he passed them. Degenerate, low life thugs the lot of them. They deserved what they got. And it pleased Walker to see them reel back from the bars at his presence. Fear was the only way to control a ghost. They would step all over you otherwise.

"Walker, sir."

The warden turned to see one of his guards, who all looked alike, floating a few feet away.

"Can I help you?" Walker drawled with narrow green eyes.

"There's some one here to see you." The guard told him nervously, "She says she has an offer for you."

Walker rolled his eyes and went out to the front gate. Just inside it a woman stood with a very short man. The man was dressed in a suit and looking around in disgust. But judging by the stature of the woman the man was unimportant.

She on the other hand was dressed in a red suit jacket and mini skirt with red heels. Her red hair was spiked upwards in a horn like shape, much like that of the halfa known as Plasmius. Only on her it worked. Her skin was pink and looked almost alive but her eyes were a bright green. Her figure wasn't bad either.

Walker strode over to her, his hands crossed casually behind his back.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" He asked with a frown.

The woman giggled and waved her hand at him, "Please, call me Spectra." What a chiche name for a ghost.

Walker frowned deeper, "Fine. You wanted to see me, _Spectra_?"

The woman smiled at him with her narrow eyes, "I have a proposition for you that I think will benefit us both greatly."

"I'm listening." Walker said curtly.

"Shall we continue this in private? I don't want word spreading," Spectra stepped closer to him as she spoke in a quiet voice, her eyes glancing around them.

Walker sighed, "Fine. Follow me."

He received another chipper grin and turned to lead the woman and her accomplice to his office.

The Warden's office was simple. A desk, a chair and a window were all that was there. He found that the less you keep in a room the less distracted you were. As the entered he heard a hum from the woman behind him.

"Quaint." She said flatly.

"Depressing, more like it," The small male ghost mumbled. Spectra must have hit him because warden heard a pained grunt.

"So what is so important that you will pull me away from my work?" Walker asked going over to sit behind his desk.

Spectra moved to the front of the table and smiled at him over it.

"My work." She answered, "You sir, Mr. Walker I feed off of misery and hopelessness. And your prison is a gold mine for it!"

Walker wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted. He just waited for her to continue.

"You, sir, have a reputation for running the toughest institution in the ghost zone. But I think I can improve it." Spectra offered.

"And how would you do that?" Walker asked.

"By making your prisoners more miserable!" She said with a way too happy tone for what she was saying, "you see, I feed off of misery and by doing so I make who I feed off of more miserable. Normally I target teenage misery but this place is overflowing with enough depression to keep me looking young forever!"

"And I get...?"

"You get a prison full of miserable inmates." She said pointing a finger in his direction, "They'll be too down to put up a fight and you'll never have to worry about anymore of those pesky breakouts."

Walkers stomach twisted at the thought of the riot that set his prisoners free.

"And you're sure it will work?" He asked, giving the same frown.

"Its foolproof." She turned to the small man, "Bertrand, give the man the paperwork." Spectra turned back to walker, "I had my assistant crunch the numbers on the productivity of out deal."

Walker took a folder from Bertrand and flipped it open to read the charts and tables inside. Everything looked promising.

"Alright, Spectra, you've got a deal." He said tossing the folder down, "and just how do you plan on pulling this off?"

"Three words, hon." She held up 3 fingers and counted off words. "Group Therapy Sessions."

Walker actually smirked and stood, "You better make this worth my while."

He held out his hand to shake with the woman. She took it with a smile.

"Oh, I plan to."

The next few days were anything but average for the prison. Spectra started her therapy sessions where she tried to coax the inmates to talk about their problems and fears. Some of them talked but most refused. Those prisoners were sent to their cells and punished. That only made them more miserable.

Walker avoided the woman except for when he had to talk to her about something important like how her work was going. But other than that he stayed away from her like he did to everyone else. There was just something about her... He had this strange feeling everytime he was near her, or even looked at her. He hadn't felt anything like it since he was alive. It was like a heat in his chest. He thought he was coming down with something at first and turned the temperature in the jail down. But nothing helped.

Walker would stand on the other side of the two way mirror as she conducted her sessions with the prisoners. Once she got her hands on them they wer putty in her hands. And after a few meetings she did, infact, begin to look younger. Her peach skin gaine a new youthful glow and she became brighter and perkier than ever. This annoyed Walker to a certain extent.

But her plan was working. Happiness in his prison had gone down ten percent from it's already low standard. The inmates absolutely hated their lives and when they were finally done serving their time they would be so emotionally scarred they would never commit another crime in the Ghost Zone again.

Walker mused over the last month as he strode thoughtfully down a row of cells. Some of them were empty. He was in the middle of thinking of ghosts to fill them with when a voice called for him.

"Walker! Wait up!"

The warden groaned and stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder to see Miss Spectra running up to him with a smile. She stopped at his site and wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Where you headed, honey?" She asked grinning up at him with that chipper attitude.

"My office." He said trying to pull his arm free. Her fingers just dug into his coat and held on.

"Reading that rule book of yours again?" She shook her head slowly, "Don't you ever have fun? I can feel how tense you are."

Walker was starting to feel uneasy. That warm feeling was coming back again. He didn't like it.

"And what would you have in mind?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her a bit.

"Coffee and a movie?" Spectra offered with a grin, "I'll buy."

The mans eyes widened a bit. Did she just...

"It will be strictly professional." Spectra told him batting her eye lashes, "Please?"

Walker sighed. Well, there was no rule against it.

"I don't see why not..." He said blandly and was promptly dragged away.

Coffee shops in the ghost zone were rare but no impossible to find. Because there weren't many all the ghosts knew where to go. After all, even ghosts went on... Dates... Walker hated them though. Too many ghosts and too much noise. He felt out of place seated in there with all of the ghosts who obviously couldn't stand him. Normally had some one like Bullet go get his coffee for him.

Walker stared at his coffee mug in silence. This was growing increasingly awkward and Spectra staring at him was NOT helping. He would glance up at her every now and then but would look away when his gaze met hers. So he began to find his coffee more interesting. He had no idea how to talk to this woman away from work.

"You haven't touched your coffee," Spectra pointed out suddenly, "Is it cold?"

"Not thirsty." Walker replied quietly.

"Oh..." He glanced up to see her give her latte a shake to mix it up."So..."

Just then a waiter bumped into a table sending his tray of drinks crashing to the floor. The noise was loud and growled and slumped into his chair.

"I hate this place."

He flinched slightly when Spectra reached out to pat the top of his hand. He pulled it back like her fingers bit him.

"You need to relax." She told him almost soothingly, "Learn to have some fun."

"Oh, yeah. This is a ton of fun." He rolled his eyes upward at the words. He could still hear the broken dishes clattering behind him as the waiter picked them up.

Spectra let out an airy sigh and looked around them. A smirk came over her features when her eyes landed on the DJ station on the far end of the room. It was starting to get late so this place was being converted into the nightclub it turned into after hours. The partiers were already filtering in. Some of them were already dancing on each other. If you could call it that.

"I don't suppose you dance." She turned slyly to the warden.

Walker frowned, "No. I don't. And I certainly don't dance like the people in here do."

Spectra chuckled and stood. She walked around the table to him. Walker jerked when her slender fingers wrapped around his wrists.

"I said no!" He growled, pulling his arms away from her.

"Loosen up, warden." She told him, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and yanking him from his chair.

She was stronger than she looked...

Walker fought the whole way to the dance floor. He felt the bass of the music pounding against him and hated it. What was so wrong with music that wasn't synthesized?

He twitched in surprise when Spectra pulled him against her and placed his hand on her hips.

"This is ridiculous." Walker ground out through his teeth, "I don't dance. I'm not even sure I know how."

"You ever have sex?" Spectra asked with a surprisingly calm expression.

Walker gaped at her, "What does that have to do with-"

"Have you or haven't you?" She pressed.

The warden groaned, feeling his face redden ever so slightly. This was humiliating.

"Yes."

"Then that's basically what this is like." She told him, "Same movements."

Walker was now even more disgusted by the younger generation. Why on earth would they dance like THAT?

His breath hitched in his throat when Spectra suddenly moved against him, grinding her hips into his as she practically straddled his left thigh. One of her arms snaked around his neck and the other held the front of his coat securely. Walker looked around him unsure of what to so. He didn't even know what kind of music this was. If there were words he couldn't hear them.

"Come on, big boy." Spectra said to him through the music.

The lights above them went out and the flashing lasers and black lights were turned on. Walker practically glowed, more than usual, under the black lights. The only things that didnt glow were his gloves, boots and hat. This earned a high laugh from the woman with him. He glared down at her as to tell her to shut up.

Walker swallowed and gripped the womans hips awkwardly. He mimicked her movements and those of the others around them. The woman grinned and grabbed his tie to pull him completely to her so their whole bodies were touching. Her face was inches from his own. They moved in tune with the music.

Spectra leaned forward to put her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

"See? Its not so bad." She spoke into his ear.

Walker had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. If he'd known the woman better it might have been almost, close to being kinda pleasent. He looked around them and saw younger couples wrapped around one another, lips locked. And more were pooling in from outside. As if this weren't awkward enough. It had been years since Walker had been in this close of contact with anyone.

"So, I have to know," Spectra started, speaking louder than normal so he could hear her, "Where did you get that amazing accent?"

Walker snorted humorously, "Texas."

Spectra hummed and tightened her grip on him, "Well, then I guess the saying's true..."

"What saying?" The warden asked cocking his hat slightly.

She leaned her head back with a flirtatious smirk, "Ladies _do _love country boys."

Walker's eyes widened slightly. He allowed the smallest of smiles creep across his lips for a moment.

"That's a loaded statement for a first date," He chuckled as the two moved together.

Spectra's expression went blank for a moment then she smiled up at him.

"I guess it is." She said almsot too quiet to hear then turned back to face him, "I'm willing to look past it if you are."

Walker smirked, "If you promise not to tell anyone what happened tonight."

Spectra walked to fingers up his chest, "Who said our night was over? We can still catch that movie if we leave now."

"Fine by me." Walker grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her from the crowd. It took some meneuvering to get past all of the others around them. He didn't stop outside the crowd he didn't stop untill they were totally out of the building. Spectra hung on to him all the way even though his grip was tight.

"Well that was... interesting," He admitted, dusting his suit off.

"I enjoyed it," Spectra stated, straitening her skirt.

Walker checked his watch and saw that it was about 10 o'clock mortal world time.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Spectra asked with her hands on her hips.

Walker thought for a moment. There weren't really any he cared to go see. He didn't really like movies that much anyway. An idea crossed his mind that sounded good and he smiled at the woman.

"How about we do something else," He bravely wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her back toward the prison. She was obviously confused but went a long with it.

"What are we doing back here?" Spectra asked as they walked down the halls.

Walker hushed her, "Do you want to wake up the whole prison?"

Spectra put her hand over her mouth and walked at his heels as he led her to his office and just past it. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the nect door down from his office. His personal quarters. He ushered her in and shut the door behind him.

The space was humble. A bed, a table and some chairs, and a bedside lamp. There was a computer desk in the corner but it was only good for monitoring the prison. On the left wal there was arch way that led to a small kitchen with a stove and a refridgerator. Spectra furrowed her brow, confused as to why she was here.

"What's going on?" She asked looking up at him.

"You say you like misery right?" He asked walking past her to the computer and sat down. He turned ont he device and visuals of different cell blocks appeared on the monitor.

Spectra walked up behind him an placed her hands on his shoulders, looking over him at the computer, "Yeah. But what does this have to do with-"

"How about we dish out a little, late night misery?" Walker smirked back at her fiendishly.

She smilled back, with narrowed eyes, "I like the sound of that. How will we do it?"

"Like this." Walker clicked on aa button that lead to the main controls for the systems of the prison. His computer was synced in with the power and he could control most things in the jail from his room if he wanted. He scrolled to the temperature guage and dragged it all the way up to as high as it would go.

"You're going to melt them," Spectra laughed.

"That is the plan," Walker explained, reaching up to loosen his tie, "Get comfortable. It's about to get hot in here."

And sure enough the change in temperature spread throughout the prison. The difference was immediately noticable. Spectra exhaled and fanned herself with her hand.

"Wow. You have one heck of a heating system." She told him as she stripped off her read coat and drapped it over the back of a chair.

Walker shrugged. He already knew that.

"You have anything to drink in here?" The woman asked as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Walker was starting to feel it too but he had years of experience deeling with this so it didn't bother him as much.

"In the fridge." He told her as he undid the belt around his jacket so he could pull off the garment. He then pulled off his gloves and laid them on his desk, exposing his pure white hands.

Spectra walked from the room and came back moments later with a glass bottle in hand. Walker eyed it wondering why she had grabbed that of all things.

"I never figured you as a wine man, Mr. Walker." Spectra teased looking over the bottle, "I imagined you as a beer or wiskey drinker."

"I am. I save that for special occasions," Walker told her, standing to take the bottle from her hands. He looked at the lable almost forgetting what it was. a 1930s red wine with the lable peeled where the name used to be. He'd never opened it but he figured that if he saved it he might eventually. He didn't even remember buying it. It must have been a gift from some Christmas party a long time ago.

"What kind of special occasion are you thinking about?" Spectra asked with a flirty smile.

The warden tried to ignore it and shrugged a shoulder, "Dunno. Nothing ever came up."

The woman suddenly took back the bottle and held it up, "How about tonight? A toast to your first night out on the town in years."

Walker scoffed and turned back to the computer, "I don't think so."

He sat back down and checked the security cameras. He could see his prisoners squirming in their sleep and some of them at the bars of their cells calling out for the temperature to be turned down. They were baking down there. And it was getting pretty hot.

Walker sat at attention when he heard a pop and something small suddenly hit him in the back of the head. His hat was knocked off by the impact. He glared behind him to see Spectra holding the bubbling bottle of wine, now uncorked.

"Sorry. It popped out on it's own," She told him but it was obviously a lie, "We may as well drink it now.

Walker rolled his eyes and shook his head at the floor, "Classes are in the cabinet."

The woman beemed and grabbed two cups. She filled them to the brim and brought them out. She held one out to Walker with a look telling him he had no choice but to take it.

The prison warden sighed and took it. He had to admit the heat was making him thirsty. He watched the woman as she took dainty sips of her beverage. So, as a man, he had to show off.

He three his drink back and drank it all at once. It made his brain tingly instantly.

Spectra stared with wide eyes, "Whoa..."

Walker chuckled and handed the glass back for her to refill it. She did so, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. It was like she was waiting for him to spontaniously combust at any time.

She handed him a new glass slowly, "You feel okay, hun?"

Walker nodded, "I can handle it."

The woman smirked and took a large drink of her own. Walker gaped when she suddenly tipped back her head and drank every drop in her glass. She thumped the empty glass on the table and smiled at him. That was a challenge if Walker had ever seen one.

Walker laughed quietly and threw back his second glass and it was promptly filled. The drink was both cooling and numbing him at the same time. It felt good in the hotness fo the room.

The pair continued to refill their glasses and slam back the drinks. Walker smiled to himself when he noticed Spectra being sloppy with hers at her third tall glass. She was a lightweight for sure. Walker was buzzed but he still had control over himself.

At about their fifth round spectra turned to him with a slight hiccup.

"I'm tired of the heat..." She slurred, "Let's cool things down."

Walker nodded in agreement and turned to the computer. He turned down the heat to the opposite end of the scale. The heat turned off and the AC kicked in and began to cool the prison.

Spectra sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Much better."

Walker turned to look at her and found himself staring as the woman undid her tie and pulled it away. She unbuttoned the top buttons of her white blouse, letting it hang open slightly. Walker unconciously licked his lips before turning away from her.

"Walker, can I ask you somethin?" Spectra called over to him, "What's your opinion on spunky red-heads?"

Walker found himself laughing, "If you're referring to yourself then I suppose they're alright."

The temperature was dropping around them rapidly. It was going from 100 degrees to 40 in minutes. Good thing they weren't human or that would probably make them ill.

"Burr." Spectra shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms, "It's getting kind of chilly."

"That's the idea," Walker told her as he stood, "It's also getting late. Would you like me to walk you out?"

The misery vampire whined, "Aw, can't I just stay here tonight? If I go hom elike this I will never hear the end of it from Bertrand."

"What is bertrand to you anyway?" Walker couldn't help but ask.

Spectra stood with a wobble, "He's my assistant. Totally gay."

This some how made Walker feel better. About what he wasn't sure.

He stiffened when Spectra stumbled up to him and leaned on his chest, gripping the front of his shirt. He held her by the fore arms to keep her from falling over but kind of wished she would get off of him. He was having that odd feeling again and he was starting to like it.

"You have a prettiest eyes." Spectra told him with a dreamy smile.

Walker glanced around nervously, "Um... Thank you?"

"Mmm. Your accent is so yummy," She said in a low voice as she leaned in close to him.

"I... Uh, well..."

Any of the short reponses he could have given her died in his throat as her lips suddenly met his. Walker's body tensed and froze.

Holy... Crap.

Walker then felt a sense of panic rush through him. He used his grip on the woman to pull her off of him.

"_What _are you _doing_?" He asked loudly, using one hand to wipe his mouth.

"Kissing you. Is that bad?" she asked with a child like innocence in her eyes.

Walker tried to tell her 'Yes!' but was distracted by her fingers caressing his chest slowly. He could only stammer out broken sentences.

What was she doing to him?

Her lips were apon his again, this time more hungry than the last time. It was almost desperate. His arms coiled around her agaisnt his better judgement and he leaned into the kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol going to his head.

Spectra suddenly released him and shoved him backward. In a stupor the warden fell backward, landing on his bed a few feet back. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and gaped when the woman approached. She put her hands on his shoulders and laid him back, crawling over him to straddle his hips.

Walker could barely focus on what was happening. Spectra pulled him into another heated kiss as her nimble fingers tugged at his shirt, causing the buttons to pop and the shirt to open. He raised himself off of the bed enough for her to get the shirt off of him and fell back with a grunt. The woman above him let out a moan when his hands reached up to hold her waist.

He wasn't sure how it happened but next thing Walker knew the woman was in nothing but her bra and underwear. The two were tangled in eachothers arms and carressing the skin of the other. Walker reached around to grab the woman's round backside causing her to let out an undignified squeak. The warden laughed and rolled them over.

He kneeled over and examined her features. Spectra was truely lovely. He leaned down to kiss her neck affectionately, hardly believing this was reality. All of his innabitions were gone.

He felt the woman shiver under him from his touch and the cold. Walker pulled her to him securely and she clung to him.

"You're so warm..." She practically whispered, "You sure you're a ghost?"

"Last time I checked," Walker chuckled. His hands traveled south to rest on her thighs and pulled the limbs up to rest on his hips.

"Penelope."

Walker furrowed his brow and looked down at the woman, "What?"

"That's my first name. If we're going to do this I want you to call me Penelope."

Walker smiled at her and reached up to push a stray strand of hair from her eyes, "Alright. Penelope it is."

Penelope grinned and moved to reach for the wasitline of his pants. He didn't stop her as she unzipped them and slowly pulled them down. She gaped when she saw that Walker had gone commando, as he did a lot of the time. It never bothered him. In fact a lot of ghost men did the same.

"Wow. You're well equipped," She smirked up at him naughtily, "I guess everything _is _bigger in Texas."

Walker would have returned her quip but he inhaled sharply when he wrapped her hand around his length. He let out a low growl of a moan as she stroked it slowly, causing it to stand at attention.

Spectra continued her minstrations as she leaned up to kiss him slowly. Walker shuddered andreached up to rip her bra from her body. She looked up at him in shockbut had nothing to say. Walker only smiled down at her with narrow green eyes as he examined her. Only one thing between him and a very happy ending to his night.

Penelope must have known what he was thinking because she reached down and lowered her panties slowly, removing them entirely. Walker almost losst it at the sight.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Walker laid the girl back against his pillow. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked her quietly.

"I've been ready, baby," She told him in a very sexy voice, "Give me what you've got."

With that he penetrated her. It was a fast and almsot harsh movement. But she asked for it.

Penelope cried out in ecstacy and tightened her grip on him. Her cries excelled as he began to piston his hips, mving in and out of her womanhood. Walker made little noise other than grunts and occassionaly saying her name. Even when he was alive he wasn't very loud in bed. He always got strait to business.

"Walker!" Spectra cried as he pounded into her, "Harder!"

With a throaty growl he answered her request with deep, powerful thrusts that would have hurt a human. The woman cried out in bliss and wrapped her thin legs around him causing him to go deeper.

The prison warden was overflowing in pleasure and could barely keep himsef going. It had been far too long since he'd made love to a woman. He hunched forward and clamped his teeth down on Penelope's shoulder. She yelped but submitted.

No one was dominate in this prison except for Walker. And he liked it that way. And damn did it feel good!

"W-Walker! I-I," Penelope stammered, "I'm going to-"

"Not yet you're not." Walker told her through his teeth as he slammed into her again with a long stroke.

"I don't think I can hold it back!" His lover moaned.

The man growled and decided that if she was going to finish he was going to make it worth it. He pulled out almsot entirely only to push back in harshly. His grip on her hips had to be leaving bruises.

The cried grew and suddenly Penelope tightened around him and screamed. This pushed Walker to his climax and they finished together. Walker empited himself inside her and slumped over her now limp body.

"W-Wow..." Spectra breathed, "That was amazing..."

Walker chuckled, "You're welcome."

The red head leaned up to kiss him, "I told you I'd make this worth your while."

The warden smirked agaisnt her lips, "This is certainly the best misery I've ever felt."

Spectra snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. her body tremnled slightly from the coold temperatures and Walker held her to him.

He would probably regret this in the morning but it didn't matter. That night was totally worth every didn't even remember rolling off of her before he fell asleep.

**So... Yeah... No comment. I hope you all liked it. It was certainly awkward for me to write . But if you liked it and have any other pairings you'd like to see me do, feel free to tell me in your review :)**


End file.
